The legend before the legend
by dracomancer6491
Summary: This story takes place a few years before TLOS. Please read and review. The story is rated T for language and violence. now on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One prologue

"Thirteen years before Spyro saved the world from Malafor's evil another purple dragon saved the world. Kyo an up and coming anthro dragon assassin fought an untold evil. But I'm getting ahead of myself." The elder said to the newly hatched dragons. "The story begins in a lush forest on an island where a young dragoness' eggs hatched. The dragoness was surprised when he emerged from the egg not because of his scale color but because of the fact he was bipedal. He was then taken to the elders of the island who proclaimed him to be of the assassin type. When the dragoness asked what that meant the elders said one hatches to fight a great evil that is to threaten dragon kind."

"Five years after Kyo hatched he had reached maturity he was the strongest, fastest, and most formidable dragon to exist. He had been the ideal mate to his wife Flare they may not have had any children yet, but they were happy. Then the great evil appeared and attacked the land. He brought many entities from another realm. The evil was another anthro dragon named Nico Bolas. Kyo was with Flare when Bolas attacked the realm. The attack didn't surprise Kyo as much as seeing another anthro dragon because they were a genetic mutation. It is said that when Bolas saw Kyo he said something to him that made him mad which is hard because Kyo was trained by the elders to show no emotion in the face of danger." The elder continued.

"Kyo was known as the dragon of death because of the rumor he could kill with a single blow. It was said when Kyo got mad the gravity increased. Bolas knowing this took a hostage who was Flare the only dragoness who made Kyo feel alive. When Kyo had calmed down Bolas said "for you to get your mate back you must perform my every wish, or she dies." Kyo replied" if you harm one scale on her I'll use your carcass as bait for prey." "The first thing I want you to do is kill the next generation of dragons before they hatch" said Bolas. "This started the fear of Kyo the dragon of death" said the elder. "While Kyo obeyed Bolas he did try to think of a way to rescue his mate. The work Bolas made Kyo perform made him feel like a hypocrite. After Kyo killed the hatchlings he was then told to kill every other new generation of every sentient species, after that he was know more as the angel of death." The elder shuddered briefly. "Every species decided to team up to defeat him and Bolas so they sent assassins after him, every one that found him was found dead with no signs of death." " The hunt for the two was called of because of the lose of skilled warriors that volunteered to kill them. Kyo had killed over one thousand soldiers of each species other than dragons when the hunt was called off. He didn't kill dragons because when they attacked him he captured them as he was ordered to." "What happened to the dragons he caught?" said the black dragon hatchling named Ash due to the fact he disintergrated whatever he burned. "Well" said the elder "The rumor was Bolas absorbed the souls of the dragons.""Kyo never knew what happened to the dragon victims until one escaped and he had to catch her. He found her in a cave sixteen miles from Bolas' base."The elder paused, looked at statue of Kyo and said" the escapee was his mate Flare. He didn't reconize her because he hadn't seen her in three years. She was cut up around her muzzle, had four broken ribs, and had a small slice in her abdomen which looked like an attempt at disemboweling her organs. When he recognized her he was beside himself to the point that he began becoming what Bolas wanted him to be, a dark dragon like himself and a fellow student in the dark arts." "He did in his rage become a dark dragon until Flare performed a forbidden ritual that calmed him down and eased his mind. With an at ease mind she cast a sleep spell on him and herself after hiding their cave.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two, The Dreams

While Kyo and Flare slept Kyo began having dreams about what he did under Bolas' control. Each dream had him watching himself kill. For everyone he killed he cried, when the dreams of killing were done he had dreams of himself being trained by an old dragon. The dragon never said who he was but he taught Kyo how to control the evil in his heart that had appeared when Bolas had control over him. "The darkness in your heart is the greatest strength you have over Bolas" the old dragon said to Kyo in his dream.

The old dragon taught him the ebon breath attack which is the combination of light and dark energies. It was meant to completely obliterate ones foe by filling their bodies light and dark energies with its opposite energy therefore making it pull the body apart. After Kyo learned the ebon breath he was taught the art of summoning the souls of the beings he has killed to fight for him. They were only able to take one blow before they were able to move on to the afterlife. He was told by the old dragon that summoning is a way of saving the spirits of the dead from becoming wraiths. While Kyo slept Bolas had begun to take over the world.

Continuing personal quote "when the light is clouded the assassin sneaks in."

**Short chapter don't worry though there will be longer ones later on. Anyone who has an idea for two female dragons please come forward I need two more females.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The awakening

One year after the sleep spell was cast Kyo and his mate Flare awoke to a new world. The cave had been found by the dragon elders and Kyo had been chained up along with Flare. When the elders were informed that they had awoken the elders declared their immediate execution. Kyo and Flare were brought to an area in the temple where hatchlings were forbidden. There in that room they were told that they would have a painful death for betraying their kind. The elders asked if they had any last requests and Kyo asked if he would be the only one punished because he said "everything I did, I did for her." Upon hearing this the elders asked Flare if he wasn't lying and she said "Bolas kidnapped me and made Kyo commit horrible sins for him.".

The elders decided to ask the oldest dragon on the elders council if they were lying. When the eldest dragon named Torch appeared Kyo cried "you were the one in my dreams!" Torch only smiled and replied "yes that was me but that wasn't me." When Kyo heard this he asked "what kind of an answer is that?" Torch only said "when you figure it out I'll teach you more about your true nature." Torch then told the other elders to let Kyo and Flare go because they weren't lying. Torch then said Kyo was to be trained properly because the island elders didn't teach him thoroughly. While Kyo was adjusting to everything Bolas was summoning his generals to prepare for an upcoming battle that would test them all, his main general Talon asked if the upcoming battle would be the final one because she wanted to mate with Bolas.

**Ending quote continues " when the assassin sneaks in the last thing the victim sees is the Angel of Death."**

**Authors Note Nico Bolas doesn't belong to me. He is a Magic The Gathering card and character who was thought up by Wizards of the Coast.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Teachings for battle

Kyo was taught the hardest techniques of the elemental scale. He was told he had to practice them against training dummies. The first test was the fire element. The combat started with Kyo breathing a torrent of flame destroying fifteen out of one hundred dummies. He then began casting spells he learned in his dreams the first was the Twin Souls Of The Hydra a legendary and almost impossible spell to learn. When cast it made two dragons made completely out of fire attack the dummies. After fifty dummies were destroyed he had to perform his fire fury. He was told in order to do this he had to release his inner fire, when he did black flames erupted out of the ground in four pillars shaped like a cross the pillars then rotated around him and started pushing out.

His ice training was unique because he cast the legendary ice spell Seal Of Ice which was made by the first purple dragon who made every legendary spell. The spell made a cross of ice appear and shoot icicles impale the dummies. When he unleashed his ice fury he said "let it rain blood" and blood red icicles impaled every remaining dummy. When he used his earth powers they turned out not to be combat abilities but healing ones. They allowed him to heal any wound and regenerate any lost limb, much to the dragon elders surprise. The most notable was his electricity training because he didn't breathe lightning, he fired it out of his claws. The lightning was a purple color and when he unleashed his lightning fury he flew into the air and gathered up the electrical energy around him and spread his hands out in two directions and unleashed a torrent of lightning that struck the nearby dummies and traveled through the ground and struck the far away dummies. When this was all done Torch asked Kyo if he had figured out the answer he was told before, Kyo's response was that it was Torch in the dream but it wasn't Torch because it wasn't really happening.

**Ending quote "when the lights come on the Angel is gone and the only mark on the victims body is the mark of pure terror."**

**Authors Note the philosophical question that was in the third chapter has many answers to it they all depend on your ideas of philosophy. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Darkness Released

Torch after hearing Kyo's response to the question said "lets begin training." Torch told Kyo that he might be the only dragon to control his inner evil and its true form. When Kyo asked Torch what he meant by true form Torch chuckled and said every dragon that went evil had what was called a dark form. Torch said that Kyo had to learn to control his dark form or become Bolas' strongest general. When Kyo asked "how does one activate dark mode?" Torch said only an intense emotion like rage will activate dark mode. "Once in dark mode one must fight to gain control of his or her body because the evil in ones heart gains control of the body." Kyo then remembered the one time he went into dark mode "I'll gain control of that form" said Kyo. He then said to Torch "can we begin?" Torch then replied "yes."

Torch said to imagine that Bolas had Flare. When Kyo thought of this he immediately began to change scale color, then he instantly shifted form and began attacking the dummies to vent anger. When Kyo had calmed down Torch asked if he could hear him, Kyo replied "he's not here at the moment, do you want me to take a message?" Torch fearing the worst asked who was talking and Kyo replied "Dark Kyo." When Torch asked who that was Kyo's body began to shake and cuts and slashes appeared then instead of the white eyes of Dark Kyo, Kyo's crimson eyes appeared and when Torch asked what had happened Kyo only said "we fought each other till the death I won he lost then I ate his evil spirit to gain control of this form." He then started training in his dark mode, though he had a little more combative attitude in him.

**Sometimes you must fight evil with an even greater evil.**

**Some chapter huh still need one more name for a dragoness.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Darkness Controlled

While training in dark mode Kyo learned many different techniques. Some were basic like the convexity breath and darkness strike. Others were legendary and forbidden like Nosferatu and fenrir. The most powerful he learned was ereshkigal the most powerful of all dark magic. When Kyo performed this spell the dragon council members other than Torch who was the only one in the room rushed in and attempted to kill Kyo saying he was pure evil. When he fought them due to the fact he needed combat practice in dark mode he kept dodging and weaving while nullifying their breath attacks with his hands until he got surrounded and used his repulse attack which both arms in front of him and at the last second extended them outward in opposite directions creating an energy shock wave that sent the elders flying backwards as if rag dolls. When they recovered Torch told them that Kyo had gained control of his dark mode.

Torch said that Kyo had unknowingly learned some of Nico Bolas' spells when he went into dark mode. When the elders asked Kyo if Bolas had taught him any spells Kyo replied "no, but when we first met he told me we shared a connection because he was my uncle and I should join him and help him conquer the multiverse, whatever that is. He also said I had the makings of an all powerful planeswalker." When the elders asked what a planeswalker was Kyo said they were beings of immense power and are able to travel between different planes of existence. He told them that anyone has the ability to become a planeswalker if they activated their planeswalker spark and after activating their spark they could only die if their spark was destroyed though that is almost impossible to do even if planeswalker is fighting another planeswalker. The elders upon hearing this asked Kyo how he knew all this and Kyo replied "I just did I can't explain it."

**Authors Note, the planeswalker idea came from Magic The Gathering and everything that was typed is their information I changed none of the planeswalker explanation.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven The Battle Begins, A Planeswalker is Born

After Kyo had mastered his dark mode he was deemed ready to fight Bolas' soldiers. Unknown to Kyo and the elders Nico Bolas had trained his generals in the dark arts. Talon was the best, followed by her brother Krayt then there was the dark sage Frank. They had been briefed about Kyo's abilities and techniques. When night fell at the temple, Krayt and Frank began the attack on the temple that Bolas ordered them to. They were told that Kyo had become evil because of the constant use of his dark mode so while everyone was sleeping Frank summoned his specters. When the specters were summoned Kyo immediately woke up and told Flare to go hide. When Kyo got outside the scene was utter chaos.

The elders were in combat against the specters Frank summoned while Torch was busy fighting Frank who was casting dark spells in every direction. Kyo saw Krayt attacking the fleeing hatchlings and yelled " You Shall Not Hurt The Young Ones!!" When Krayt heard this he began to smile and started flying towards Kyo who began to sit down. When Krayt got to the middle of the battlefield where Kyo was Krayt said "surrendering was a wise move" Kyo when he heard this laughed a kind of laugh that froze the blood in Krayt's veins. After Kyo stopped laughing he shifted to dark mode, Krayt who saw this was a little surprised and then said " so lord Bolas wasn't lying you really are his nephew and one of us." When Kyo heard this he laughed the same blood chilling laugh and said "yes he is my uncle, but I'm not one of you." Krayt upon hearing this was nicked by Kyo's convexity breath and was scared because he was no match for him. Krayt then ordered a retreat and saw Flare appear from the temple, Flare had heard the retreat order and rushed out to help the wounded elders. Kyo upon seeing Flare outside yelled "GET INSIDE NOW!!!" Krayt when he looked from Kyo to Flare suddenly figured out Kyo's weakness and launched the dark spell eclipse which hit Flare and instantly killed her. Kyo who saw the one dragoness that understood him die began to glow and changed from dark mode to his regular form. But it wasn't normal because instead of an all purple body his torso and hands changed to a dark purple color and his horns started to curve backwards while his back scales became a much lighter purple and the most shocking of all was that his wings and head turned jet black. After the form shift he cast the spell Chaos Slash which dealt fifteen slashes to every enemy in the second it was cast. Franks specters vanished from the blows, Frank managed to shield some of his body. Krayt who was the closest to Kyo took the blows full force. After Krayt was slashed Kyo disappeared and reappeared in front of Krayt, grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the wall and then slammed him into the ground after he said " damn you do you know what you did? You just killed the one true love of my life. I'll make your suffering long and painful." Kyo then started casting a combination of Scorcher and Twin Souls Of The Hydra making Twin Souls Of The Lightning Hydra. The spell created two lightning dragons that circled around Krayt before crashing into him frying his lustrous red scales to a crisp black. Kyo was about to kill Krayt when Frank picked him up and used an unknown spell to warp away to a safe distance. Kyo then went to Flare's body and picked it up saying that he would find a way to bring her back to him. Torch upon hearing this warned Kyo that there was nothing that could be done and said "the only thing you can do now is give her the proper funeral rites." Kyo laughed at the thought and said "the only way I can save her is if I perform the soul mate transfer." The elders heard this and told him if he did this he would join her in the afterlife, Kyo only shook his head and said I can't die, I'm a planeswalker and if I did I would be with her at the very least."

After he said that Kyo began the forbidden ritual by first cutting himself and drawing a symbol of two dragons biting each others tail. After drawing this he spoke the incantation "yuta-tatsumi skyri ven." Then Kyo and Flare began to glow in a white light that was as bright as the sun. He started to shriek as part of his soul flew out and gave life-force to Flare's soul in order to start her heart. When the light died down Kyo and Flare woke to being next to each other. Torch later at a ceremony pronounced them soul mates which was almost never done because it meant they were to be together in life and in death and if one was to die the other would either follow or never find love again.

**Quote "only those who dare to fail greatly can ever achieve greatly!" Robert F. Kennedy**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight The True Love Revealed

After the ceremony Kyo and Flare went into their new room and laid down in bed. While in bed Kyo asked Flare when she wanted children. Flare upon hearing this was surprised because its usually the female that asks the question. Kyo's response when Flare asked him why he was thinking about kids was " I don't think I can beat Bolas and survive long after the fight." He said the most likely thing to happen would be he would die after he had struck the killing blow to his uncle. Flare after hearing the only dragon she loved doubt himself said that she would only have kids with him after he killed Bolas. Kyo chuckled after hearing this and said "you sure know how to motivate him into surviving."

While they lay in bed Kyo asked Flare if they could perform the soul mating ritual in practice mode. Flare when she heard this asked " whats that?" and Kyo said it is a ritual that two new soul mates perform start when in bed.

The ritual is the same as the mating mode except that the female can't become pregnant. Flare agreed to start it and got on Kyo who then began manipulating the life force in him to start seducing the female. The ritual is performed whenever the mates are in bed together. The female does nothing while the male adds more complex seduction patterns with his life force which touches certain spots that only he can see on his soul mate. The mating and practice are exactly the same except the female erects a magical barrier to prevent accidental impregnation.

The ritual gets longer the older the mates get because the male expresses his love to his mate via life force seduction. He also has to perform and remember each technique he does for the next practice or mating. He cannot forget a step of the ritual he made otherwise it would tell his mate he doesn't love her. After the ritual was done Kyo told Flare that he would do anything for her, even if it meant becoming Bolas' slave as long as he could be with her. Kyo after saying this then told Flare that the soul mating ritual techniques he performed didn't truly show how much he loved her and neither did any word in the world. He said that no spoken or written language could describe how he loved her then he said "I'm getting to bed." He then got off the bed and onto the ground and fell asleep. Flare just looked at him while he slept on the floor and said to herself "he's always done that since we first met that one day." She then went decided to get some sleep and stop thinking about the day they first met.

**Authors note to reader **

**I might not update the story anytime soon because of whats happening right now.**

**Ending quote from Spyro The Dragon Riptos Rage **

**Spyro) "what are you some kind of deer"**

**Elora) " I'm a fawn you dork!." **

**Don't quote me on that dialogue haven't played the game in a long time.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine The Day We Met

Kyo after training in his new planeswalker form began to think about the day he met Flare. It was after he left his home island and arrived on the mainland that he was attacked and chased by many different beings. They had chased him and tired him enough that when they caught up to him he had to escape at all costs. During his escape he was dealt a grievous blow he managed to get to within forty feet of the nearest village he saw. When he got there it was nighttime and he knew he would perish from the nocturnal hunters so he wrote his name and age in blood on the ground before blacking out from lack of blood. He would have died if Flare hadn't been out picking herbs earlier and was returning and found him. When she got him to the village she called for the medical dragons to come and heal him. When Kyo awoke he found himself lying in the bed of the head elder and with Flare on top of him. When he was fully awake he said "that's the fastest way to find a mate ever" when Flare heard this she couldn't stop laughing to the point that she fell on top of him. When the head elder walked in and found his daughter on top of Kyo he flew into a rage until he saw Flare was holding Kyo's bloody bandages. He then walked up to the bed and said "that's the first time I've ever heard Flare laugh at someones joke before."

Kyo after getting Flare off of him looked at the elder and replied "what joke?" The elder then asked what he meant and Kyo said "that a females soul is like a lock and a males is like a key, any key can enter the lock but only one key can open it to love on an unimaginable scale." When he was finished saying this told the elder that his island elder told him that he would recognize his soul mate and so would she. Flare then told her father that somehow she just knew Kyo was her soul mate. The elder after hearing this told Kyo he would have to court her like the other village males. Kyo just looked at him and laughed saying "looks like she already chose her mate." Later that day after Kyo was deemed able to move around he and Flare declared their mating vows in front of the village. At the reception the other males that had courted Flare decided to attack Kyo because he had stolen her from them. They attacked him in his weakened state. When they got to him they started to fight amongst themselves to have at him first. When the fighting cleared the one left standing was quickly knocked out by Kyo.

Meanwhile at the same time Kyo was thinking about the past Bolas and Talon were punishing Frank and Krayt for their failure to capture or kill Kyo. After Bolas and Talon were finished Bolas told Talon to kill or capture Kyo, before Talon left Bolas told her "succeed and I'll mate with you, fail and face a punishment worse than you can ever imagine.

**Authors note to readers **

**How was that for more about how Kyo and Flare met? I just know some of you were wondering how they met. **

**I need ideas for the next chapter's battle scene so if you have any please P.M. me.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten Talon Appears, Kyo Outmatched!

Talon left Bolas' base and went to he rendezvous with Nocturis an anthro dark green dragon with a yellow underbelly and wings. "Bolas said that Nocturis was unbeatable" thought Talon. When she got to the rendezvous point there wasn't a soul around. Talon began searching until Nocturis teleported to the meeting point and with one look at Talon with his one red eye licked his lips and said "Bolas teamed me up with a female!" Talon got a good look at Nocturis who was wearing a black cloak and carrying a scythe. Talon looked in awe as Nocturis began to rant about the fact that females were meant to mate not fight. Talon upon hearing this cast a silence spell on Nocturis who then began laughing without sound and then silently cast the counter spell. He then looked at Talon's black anthro dragon body and licked his lips before saying that she might be the first female to be able to fight toe to toe with him. Nocturis then asked who his target was, Talon was surprised by the change of topic was quiet until she said it was Bolas' nephew Kyo. Nocturis upon hearing this said "Kyo, huh funny how life is isn't it. We once fought and I swore I would kill him, I guess I get to kill my old teacher after all.

Meanwhile Kyo was busy teaching the hatchlings how to hide from their attackers when he began to sense an old friend. He immediately dismissed class and went outside where the elders had in their minds captured a spy. Torch upon seeing Kyo went up to him and said "we caught one of Bolas' servants and were waiting for you to begin your interrogation of her. Kyo looked at Torch and then over Torch's shoulder and said "you only caught Calexa because she wanted to be caught." He then said "Calexa can you show them what makes you a great ally?"

Calexa an anthro snow leopardess in blue tunic breeches and vest suddenly phased out of her bindings and walked over to Kyo and gave him a big kiss. She then said "thanks honey." Kyo then explained that he had asked her here to help with fighting Bolas. He said "she can manipulate ice and water." Calexa then picking up where Kyo left off said "due to a freak spell-casting accident I can pass through solid objects like a ghost." Kyo finished up by saying she was one of his ex students. At the moment he finished the sentence a sphere of darkness exploded next to the temple. Kyo suddenly realized a ghost from his past was coming to haunt him flew towards the blast point. Calexa ran after him going through people and objects. Kyo upon getting to the epicenter pf the blast saw a black anthro dragoness and his other ex student Nocturis. Nocturis who saw Calexa catch up to Kyo said "lovely a reunion, this way I can kill you both." Kyo looked at Talon and said to Calexa "I'll take her you can have Nocturis." Calexa didn't respond she only nodded. Kyo then started the fight by immediately casting his most powerful spell ereshkigal. Talon was then caught in the swirling vortex of dark magic for two seconds before she broke out and cast the dark spell nagelfar. Kyo was then hit by this spell and thrown fifteen feet backwards before he counterattacked with his chaos slash technique and dealt twenty blows before Talon blinked. Talon then being weakened by Kyo who had just cast nosferatu pulled out a dark gem and threw it at Kyo who didn't know what one did caught it and immediately began to weaken.

Calexa upon seeing this broke the gem and picked up Kyo and retreated into the jungle around them. Talon and Nocturis looked at each other before Nocturis said "hunting anyone?" They then went into the jungle after Calexa and Kyo.

**Authors Note **

**I didn't come up with Calexa or Nocturis they were thought up by Onyxthedragon17.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven On The Run, The Hunters Are The Hunted

Calexa ran through the thick jungle vegetation carrying Kyo who had fainted due to his injuries from Talon. She got about fifty meters into the thickest part of the jungle when Kyo woke up. "Put me down" Kyo said to Calexa who did. When he got up Calexa told Kyo that she thought one of his wings was broken beyond repair. Kyo only looked at the wing she pointed to which had no wing membrane or bones to hold the membrane, then he tore off the wing. Calexa stood terrified due to the rumor that was spread about fighting dragons that if their wing was removed or damaged beyond repair they would destroy everything in their path. Kyo only sat down after tearing his wing off and mumbled words Calexa couldn't understand even though Kyo taught her his language.

Kyo then suddenly stood up and yelled so loud Calexa had to cast a barrier spell on herself or suffer hearing loss. Then to Calexa's amazement the wing Kyo had torn off disappeared and he grew a new wing. When Calexa asked how he did that Kyo replied "I ripped it off to be able to magically break it down to remake a new one out of the remains of the old one." After hearing this Calexa watched as the new wing was as if it hadn't been replaced. Kyo then looked a Calexa and said "lets hunt the hunters."

Meanwhile Talon having heard Kyo's scream asked Nocturis about his hatred and past with Kyo. Nocturis' only replied "now isn't the time because Kyo has just started to go hunting." He then shivered which sent a cold chill down Talon's spine and told Talon they weren't the hunters anymore now they were the hunted. Talon laughed when Nocturis said this and replied "Kyo can't hunt us he's too injured, didn't you hear the scream of pain?" Nocturis cocked an eyebrow at Talon's comment and replied "Kyo is a master at guerrilla warfare. Now we have to escape the jungle because it gives him the fighting advantage." Talon then asked Nocturis why they couldn't just fly out of the jungle. After she said that Kyo appeared out of thin air and hit Talon with a backhand before hitting her in the shoulder plate at the connective point of the arm and chest and finished up by hitting her with a dual handed claw slash around the heart region. He then hit her with a tremendously powerful punch before blocking a slash from Nocturis' scythe with his tail and then disappeared as fast as he appeared. Talon got up and was dumbstruck by the power behind Kyo's blows which had sent her through seven trees and two boulders.

She asked Nocturis how he became so powerful and Nocturis just laughed saying "that Kyo had always been that strong. He just hadn't ever needed to unleash some of his hidden power." Kyo appeared in font of Calexa scaring her and saying "now that they are beginning to doubt their powers and wonder about how strong I am they can't accurately predict what we can do." Calexa just smiled and said "same as always huh, you always did enjoy psychological warfare with your enemies." Kyo just smiled one of the rare smiles Calexa only saw twice the kind of smile he had outside of combat and said he enjoys messing with the minds of his enemies.

**Ending Quote **

"**Power, strength and skill are easy to judge, What is the hardest is confidence in ones abilities and the courage in ones heart. Never lose confidence in your abilities and the courage in your heart."**

**Kyo Hituga **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve The Past Revealed

"Since we probably won't live very long in this jungle, I'll tell you about my past with Kyo." Nocturis said to Talon. "It was a few years ago when I met Kyo and Calexa who were training in combat. I was a quadrupedal dragon then Talon because I hadn't found the cursed scythe you see me holding now. Anyways when we met I took one look at Kyo and began to wonder the advantages of being bipedal." "I began to follow Kyo and Calexa until Kyo asked me if I wanted to be one of his pupils. My only word was yes." "Together we began to search the world for magical artifacts that piqued our interest and train in our fighting styles. When we got to a far away land we heard about a cursed scythe that I knew I just needed. We trekked to the tallest mountain and climbed it." "Why didn't you just fly up the mountain?" asked Talon. Nocturis just stared and replied that the winds around the mountain were too strong to fly in. "When we got to the top of the mountain we discovered that the scythe granted the wielder the ability to revive the dead. We learned this because Kyo can learn anything by reading it once."

While Nocturis was chatting with Talon, Kyo began to chat with Calexa, he said "remember the last mission we were on?" Calexa just nodded and shivered before replying "do you think I would forget that day?" Kyo just stared and chuckled softly before saying that if they hadn't gotten lost and found the island the scythe was from they wouldn't be in this mess. Kyo continued saying that after they learned the scythe could reverse death they all began to scheme how to get it.

Nocturis when asked how he got it by Talon said " I got it by stealing it from Kyo and Calexa who had teamed up to share the power. When I held the scythe I began to change and before I knew it I was a bipedal dragon like Kyo. That's when our friendship began to fall apart, the first problem was that I had betrayed Kyo's and Calexa's trust. The second was that when we got down the mountain I began to have an uncontrollable urge to mate and seeing as Calexa was the only female around for miles I began to mate with her against her will." Nocturis sighed and said "when Kyo heard about this from Calexa he began to attack me in a blind fury. He hit me with a double handed smash before slashing my eye out with his claws and finished up by hitting me with his famous dueling attack Blue Lightning Joust.

"After I was hit with that technique I fled the island and watched as my normal green eye began to turn red. I did run into Kyo a few times after that day and on one occasion I tried to kill him. We fought as equals until he began to unleash his full power and in one blow knocked me through a hill. Before I blacked out I said I would have my revenge and he replied that I would have to train for thirty more years to even be a small challenge. I guess I've really been training hard because I did cut him with that slash and that would be a first."

While Nocturis was fleeing the jungle with Talon and chatting at the same time Kyo and Calexa began to think about what they could have done differently with Nocturis.

**Ending Quote**

**Be careful how you treat others because you never know when you might run into them later in life.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen Kyo's True Power

When Kyo and Calexa began to start leaving the jungle Kyo stopped Calexa and told her to wait where she was. Talon who was trying to escape the jungle with Nocturis sensed Kyo's presence behind her and turned around to see his slash attack she then dodged it and was hit by his tail slam in the back. When Nocturis heard the commotion he turned around to find a barrier between him and the battle. Kyo began pacing around in front of Talon while watching her. Talon who was a little shell shocked from the tail slam got up and stared at Kyo who suddenly stopped pacing and stood still long enough for Talon to use her Darkness breath which spewed dark fire towards Kyo who upon seeing this just yawned.

When the flame hit him he just flapped his wings once and put the fire out. He then began to take a unusual stance with one hand extended out like he was holding something and the other hand behind his back. Nocturis immediately recognized the stance and yelled a warning to Talon but the barrier muffled it. Kyo then yelled "Blue Lightning Joust" and made a blade of lightning appear and rushed at Talon who was unable to dodge due to the immense speed he moved at and stabbed Talon in the lower torso.

stabbing Talon the lightning blade began to course through her body causing massive muscle spasms. Kyo then leaped back and unleashed enough power that his aura began to become visible and changed from bright gold to blood red. While he was powering up Talon who got over the muscle spasms began to start slashing Kyo at every possible area but she began to see that she couldn't cut his aura to get at his scales. When Kyo finished powering up he began to laugh a kind of laugh that makes your blood freeze and hit Talon with a punch to her gut breaking three ribs and then hit her head with his knee breaking one of her horns. He then grabbed her by the tail and threw her into the air and appeared in front of her as she fell and blasted her with his electric power that immobilized her wings. When she got up he was nowhere to be found until he yelled "Chaos Destroyer" and when Talon looked up she saw him throw a mountain sized ball of dark and light energy at her.

When the ball hit her Talon felt as if her body was being torn apart atom by atom by both light and dark energy. When the ball hit the ground it exploded causing a humungous explosion that destroyed her arm that had been used to cast a barrier spell before she blacked out. When she awoke she saw Nocturis healing her arm when she asked what had happened after the blast he replied "Kyo was so tired that he fled the jungle with Calexa, but before leaving he said that when we battled again one side would remain standing." Talon then asked where they were and Nocturis laughed before saying that they were in the crater of the blast. Nocturis sighed and then said "the crater goes on for half a mile due to the fact that the energy output was immense. That last attack is more dangerous when smaller because the light and dark energy have less room to move around in therefore the energy pushes out at an incredible rate so when it hits something the blast is at least seven time the size of the one he fired. So you see Talon we're very lucky to be alive right now." Kyo when he got to the temple was asked by Torch what the explosion was and Kyo just smirked and replied "me."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen The Torch is Passed, The New Fire Elder Found.

When Kyo awoke the day after the battle in the jungle he found the dragon elders minus Torch staring at him. When he asked what they wanted and why they were in his bedroom he was told that Torch wanted to see him immediately. Kyo was puzzled by having to go to Torch because usually Torch came to see Kyo but he went anyway to Torch's room where he found Torch in bed sick. "What's wrong" were the first words Kyo uttered when he saw Torch who coughed and said "I'm dying of an unknown illness that plagues old fire dragons. I want you to find my "old friend" Ignitus to make him the new fire elder. He will be found in a village to the east, be careful the villagers aren't friendly to strangers."

When Kyo left the room he asked the other elders why Torch had emphasized the words old friend. The elders told him it meant his brother but since his father died it also meant he was born from a different father. Kyo headed to the east where he found the village being attacked by the foot soldiers of Bolas. He immediately flew to the back of their ranks and began casting Twin Souls of the Hydra spells in multiple bursts. This continued until the orcs were destroyed when he got to the village he found it in shambles. Kyo immediately began looking for Ignitus when he bumped into a young dragon who had been injured. When Kyo got closer to the young dragon to help him the youngling attack him and fled Kyo then found himself surrounded by dragons when a fire dragon told them to leave him alone.

Kyo looked at the fire dragon for awhile and the fire dragon looked at him when Kyo asked who he was the fire dragon said "first I want to know who I should be thanking for helping to defeat those orcs." Kyo said "I'm Kyo coming from Warfang searching for a fire dragon named Ignitus." The fire dragon stared at Kyo for a few seconds before bursting out laughing, when Kyo asked what was funny the fire dragon only said "you found him, but why are you looking for me?" Kyo then began to tell Ignitus about all that happened at Warfang and about his "old friend" Torch. Ignitus after hearing his brother was dying told the other villagers that he had to go see his brother before he died. The villagers weren't very happy that their best warrior was leaving but understood that his plight. When Kyo then announced that Ignitus wouldn't return the villagers began to rush at Kyo but Ignitus got there first and asked why. Kyo only replied "you are going to be the next fire guardian" Ignitus upon hearing this fainted. When he did the villagers caught him and a young dragoness asked if Kyo was lying. Kyo upon hearing this said no. When he did the dragoness said to the other dragoness' "my mate is going to be the next fire guardian!" This woke Ignitus up immediately where he asked his mate to wait for him to return for her.

Meanwhile at Bolas' base Talon was understanding the meaning of punishment due to the fact that Bolas had been torturing her for the past day. When he stopped she fell down and begged him to give her another chance to succeed Bolas looked at her and laughed before saying "this time I will go fight Kyo alone in the ancient challenge of the Dual of the Claws."

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**If you read this fanfiction please review your thoughts about it.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen The New Fire Guardian

While Kyo and Ignitus were flying to Warfang, Torch was busy pacing in the temple "Where could Kyo be? I don't have all the time in the world to waste." Calexa who was busy meditating in her room began to hear Torch pacing in front of her room. Calexa then stopped her meditation and walked through the wall and accidentally Torch too.

"Why are you pacing Torch?" asked Calexa after she finished walking through him. Torch just stared at her before replying "The reason I'm pacing is if Kyo and Ignitus don't get her any sooner I might die before I see Ignitus and impart my wisdom to him." Calexa who didn't understand what Torch was saying just said "Please don't pace in front of my room because I'm busy meditating." "Alright I won't." said Torch as he started to walk down the hallway. When he was gone Calexa walked back through the wall and began to meditate again.

Meanwhile Nico Bolas was busy preparing for the Duel of the Claws when Talon walked in. "What do you want Talon?" said Bolas as he was meditating. "Sir what will you do after you defeat Kyo in the Duel of the Claws?" said Talon as she approached her master. Bolas was silent for a few moments before saying "I will then conquer this plane of existence and then move onto the next one." Talon who was filled with joy at the thought that she would then be able to mate with Bolas said "Then how many eggs will we have?" Bolas turned around and stared at Talon before replying with a smirk "As many as you want." Overjoyed Talon left the room and Bolas began to laugh when she was out of earshot.

While Bolas was laughing Kyo and Ignitus had reached Warfang and had landed. "Ah old friend it's so good to see you again." said Torch as Ignitus walked to him "It's good to see you too friend." replied Ignitus as he walked to Torch. Kyo walked away from the two because he was getting the feeling that they needed to be alone for some time. He headed for Flare's room when he "bumped" into Calexa who just walked right through him. "Ugh, disgusting!" cried Calexa as she pulled one of Kyo's neck scales out of her mouth. "Tell me about it Calexa did you know that when you faze through someone you make their insides feel as if they're frozen?" cried Kyo as he snatched the scale back and using his earth elemental powers reattached it to his neck to stop the bleeding that had occurred. "No I didn't know that Kyo but you should probably wash your scales because they taste like dirt, blood and guts." said Calexa as she turned around.

"Yes, I know I should wash my scales Calexa but I just got back and I'm tired from the battle that they taste of." "There was a battle Kyo!" cried Calexa as she caught Kyo when he began to fall forward. "Yeah the was a battle at the village between Bolas' minions and the villagers." said Kyo he put his arm around Calexa and grabbed her back to straighten himself. At that moment Flare walked up and saw Kyo and Calexa embracing each other and for a moment she thought that their embrace was of love, that was until she saw Kyo's claws which were stained with dried blood. "Kyo are you okay?" cried Flare as she rushed to aid him.

When Calexa and Flare got Kyo to his room they saw that Torch and Ignitus were waiting in front of it. "Ah, Kyo just who we were looking for." said Torch as he walked forward with Ignitus behind him "What do you two want with Kyo?" replied Flare as she stepped in front of them. "We want Kyo to be a witness to Ignitus' guardianship coronation ceremony." answered Torch as he walked around Flare. "Oh well Kyo isn't feeling to good so he needs his rest." replied Calexa as she began to walk Kyo into his room. "That's too bad but he has to come due to tradition of dragon kind the messenger who brings the next guardian must witness the coronation of the new one." said Ignitus as he stood in front of the doorway. "Alright then if I must then I will." said Kyo as he slowly stood up. "It's a good thing I regained enough strength to heal myself to the point that I can walk."

Torch and Ignitus lead Kyo, Flare and Calexa to a large room underneath the temple. "You three must sit there." said Torch as he pointed in the direction of a group of seats. When they got to those seats they saw that the dragon elders along with the temple guardians were sitting in the seats along side them. "What happens during a guardian's coronation ceremony?" asked Calexa as she sat down next to Kyo. "The current guardian must fight the new one and be defeated." replied Flare as she sat down on the other side of Kyo.

Then the ceremony began as Torch started breathing fireballs at Ignitus who flew into the air to dodge them. Ignitus who was in the air began to circle around Torch and fired several fireballs at him while dodging the fireballs that were coming at him. Torch then flew into the air and tackled Ignitus to the ground were they began trading blows. Torch started of with a tail strike to the head but Ignitus ducked and struck Torch with a claw swipe to the head. Torch shrugged off his injury and spun in a circle with his tail and knocked Ignitus off his feet. Ignitus then rolled to the side and flew into the air and started to lob fireballs at Torch who dodged and rushed into the air to again tackle Ignitus.

"Kyo, why is Torch not using his fire breathe on Ignitus like before." asked Calexa as she watched the two fire dragons fight. "Well Calexa Torch told me that the disease he is dying from drains a fire dragons breathe power so I think he just ran out." Meanwhile Torch had just gotten within two feet of Ignitus when he saw him smirk. Ignitus then glowed red and unleashed his fire fury attack which made a wall of fire strike Torch and it knocked him out of the air and onto the ground where he tried to get up and then collapsed and lay still until the judge an elder declared Ignitus the new fire guardian. Kyo, Flare and Calexa then rushed to Torch where the found Ignitus who was trying to wake him up. "Wake up Brother Wake up!" cried Ignitus as he continued to nudge Torch. Kyo just walked up to Ignitus and tapped his shoulder and shook his head. Kyo then muttered "Sehven siutun percome suncveles finswe." Flare then walked up and muttered the same thing before walking away. "Kyo, what did you say just now?" asked Calexa as she walked up to Kyo as he stared at Torch's body. "I said May You Rest In Peace, Calexa." Then all of a sudden Torch's body disappeared into thin air and Ignitus suddenly jumped back as if he was struck by lightning. "I feel the knowledge of every fire guardian before me." said Ignitus as he then muttered words that Kyo couldn't hear. He then walked away with Kyo and Calexa who then asked "Kyo does every dead dragon's body disappear like that?" Kyo just looked at her and replied "No, this is the first time I've seen that happen." With that said Kyo then walked to Flares room and fell asleep on the floor.

**Author's Note **

**I'm finally back! There were a few things that got in my way of writing but now I'm back!**


End file.
